lok_wastelandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Magic
Arcane magic is as old as time itself. Originally created by the ancient immortal dragons, it draws upon one's inner power via runes and incantations. Arcane magic can be utilized by anyone with the mana to use it and memorization of the correct runes. History Originally "created" by ancient dragons, Arcane magic was utilized to devastating effects. Arcane magic draws upon one's inner soul as a source of mana, and therefore requires no deity to power it making it extremely appealing. In ancient days, Orcs took very little interest in Arcane magic, but the Dark Elves became infatuated with it. Becoming the servants of dragons for a time before the first cataclysm, Dark Elves stole and studied the ancient runes, combining them with their own tongue and dialect to form what is now known as "old world speech." After the first cataclysm, magic among the mortal races was almost all but lost. Myn, seeing the practicality of its use, initially took over Arcane magic, and reproduced it to similar (if not as powerful in effect) design to that of Draconic magic through what is now known as "The Weave," a direct communion between one's soul and the deitic power that forms its arcane runes. Myn however considered Arcane magic to be far too finicky for her to control, and thus turned over its control to her twin sister, Cara. Cara has made Arcane magic widely available to all who wish its use and possess a powerful enough soul to wield it, but Myn, being as prideful as she is, has made it clear among her followers that it was she who initially made magic available to the masses. Cara has never refuted this fact, but many within the Triad consider Cara the ultimate "power" in regards to magic due to her ability to manipulate the weave and keep it in a state of stability with very little effort compared to when her sister was in charge. Today, Arcane magic sees widespread use in its simple varieties, as most races with some training have enough magical affluency to perform basic incantations. Advanced/complex procedures though are expensive and require much more skill. Incantations Due to the power of old world speech, much of it is restricted by the Clergy and those of the triad. Long incantations in common tongues may be used to cast spells to similar effect, but many a mage would inform you that "Tolvuh'a!" (ancient tongue shorthand for ball of fire) is much faster than "I call upon thee, inner flames, to unleash your fury!" Most non-Triad-aligned individuals would have no idea what the Ancient tongue is, and many practitioners consider it to simply be an old dead language with no relevancy past the power it holds in magic. Rituals Rune-based circles are the other form of magic, and far more popular in children's fairy tales if not far less practical. Rune-based rituals may be formed on the ground, or permanently with magical inks, and are used as a quick notation to draw upon Arcane magic silently. They are just as effective as incantations, but require far more time to utilize if not pre-made. To this end, those outside of the Triad would likely have no idea on how to form these, and if they did it would be considered impractical. Meanwhile, those within the Triad would probably pre-form a favorite spell or two in magical permanent ink on a glove or pocket watch for quick and easy access. Category:Magic (Lore)